


A question that had to be asked

by Shevron



Series: Familylife [14]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Meeting, report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevron/pseuds/Shevron
Summary: After the meeting by chance and the video at the fair, his friends went crazy about the relationship between a fox and his bunny-friend.Despite his best efforts he couldn´t convince them they were just friends.Now he saw it as his duty to tell her about it and await her judgement.
Relationships: Samantha - Relationship, Spectra - Relationship
Series: Familylife [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603087
Kudos: 2





	A question that had to be asked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spectra98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectra98/gifts).



# A question that had to be asked

A part of him was still unsure if he should really do it, but then again, it was his fault she was in this situation.  
Just because he couldn´t shut his maw.

Now the fox was standing in front of a small café in the Sahara-square, waiting for his friend.  
The sky was already dark and he couldn´t hide a smile at the thought of his last meeting with his friend shortly before midnight. Even if it had led to some… problems… regarding their status as ‘singles’.

“Spectra! How are you?”  
Without any hesitation the doe wrapped her arms around him in a greeting fashion.  
“Samantha. I´m glad you could make it.”  
“At the moment there´s so much work I´m glad to have a reason to go out. Thank you for luring me out.”  
“You are welcome.”

After they parted Samantha put her paws behind her back.  
“So… You wanted to talk with me?”  
Spectra had to gulp.  
“Uhmmmm… Yeah…”  
He pointed to a table in a quiet corner.  
“How about he take a seat and order some drinks? Maybe a little snack?”  
“Sounds good to me.”

They barely sat, when a waiter was already at their side.  
“Good evening. What can I bring you?”  
“A hot cacao and a Caesar-salad for me.”  
“I´ll just take a glass of water.”

“So… How are you doing?”  
“Busy, problems sleeping and I even started with coffee to get everything done.  
I didn´t have the opportunity very often to go out and have fun… I hope I´ll have more time in the future.”  
“We noticed. You were a while not in the tavern and even in our chat-group you are not as often seen, as once…  
Some of us were already really worried about you.”  
“I´m sorry for that.”  
“No need to be sorry…”  
The fox sighed.  
“So I guess… You didn´t saw…?”  
“Saw what?”

The arrival of their orders gave him a small moment to breathe before he had to confess his actions.  
“I hope you can forgive me… but… after the ride in the Ferris-wheel… Someone recorded that.”  
Samantha just lifted an eyebrow.  
“So what?”  
“It was edited with one of those lip-reading-apps and since it was filmed from the following gondola… parts of our talk were missing.”  
“Yes?”  
“It seemed as if I would be your… boyfriend.”  
“Really?! Wow! … But for what would I have to forgive you?”  
“When it was posted in the chat, I tried to assure them we are just friends, but they went nuts about what a nice couple we are. They called it Item, ship etc… and I … asked a question that shouldn´t be asked.”  
“And which one was it?”  
“I asked what name Shev would give our ship.”

The doe tilted her head.  
“And you didn´t expected an answer or what?”  
“I know. It was… thoughtless… But the moment I registered I wrote the question it was already too late.”  
“OK… So… What did he call… ‘us’?”  
“He used our chat-names and mixed it into the… BGC SpecNight.”

Her reaction was unexpected, but the good kind:  
Samantha was laughing like mad.  
Spectra stared at the doe in front of him and couldn´t believe it…  
“Oh… That´s so rich! I´ve seen one pic of a fleet, where he had put names under it for all the ‘ships’ of us. Did he add the BGC SpecNight to that too?”  
“What do you think? Of course he did!”  
“And what did you do?”

The fox looked confused.  
“I mean besides the question how he would make our ‘ship’ be known forever?”  
“I tried to convince those insane shippers that it´s nonsense. But you know them. When they smell blood there is no stopping.”  
“And HOW did you try that?”

Spectra had a vacant look in his eyes at the thought of the events since then.  
>You owe her that. Even if you have to humiliate yourself for it.<

“When it didn´t work with telling them that they are wrong, I tried to give them something they want to hear, so they would find us boring and go to the next target.”  
“And that ‘something’ was?”  
“They showed me some pics of random-bunnies and I said some things about them to lure them into thinking you are not my girlfriend. But there was one pic of you from the Christmas-party where you wore that awesome angel-costume…”  
“Yes?”  
“The first thing that left my maw was: ‘Angel-Bun’… I couldn´t stop me…  
For them it was like a confession of my feelings for you…”  
Spectra needed a moment to collect his thoughts and took a sip of water.  
“Later they showed me a bunny-butt. I could see it wasn´t you thanks to the fur-color, and I admitted I like the view to get you out of their way…  
I even could summon some very tiny bit…”  
With that he hold his fingertips a little bit apart.  
“… drool. But those monsters took a photo of me in that moment.”  
He thought his heart would stop, when he saw her surprised expression.  
“I mean I ‘pretended’ to admit it! They did even edited it with some program, so it looked like I filled a bucket within a few moments with my drool!”

She seemed somehow unconvinced.  
“However. After that they told me that was the butt of a BUCK! They pounced on that bit and decided to call me Bun-Bum-Lover…”  
To give his mind a small break from his humiliation he took a good sip of his drink.

“… And if as that wasn´t even bad enough, they didn´t switch to ship me with this nameless buck, but from then they decided I have something for him AND you!”

Now Samantha had to cough because she got some dressing from her salad into the wrong pipe.  
“Everything ok?”  
“Yes. Just…”  
She took a good swing from her cup.  
“… Better…”  
With a curious look she took another bite.  
“And that was the reason you wanted to talk with me?”  
“Hadn´t I asked the question about our ‘ship’-name you wouldn´t be seen as some kind of teasing-object. So I have to humiliate myself with the whole story, so you understand what happened and why you should expect to hear some… lewd comments.”

Samantha could only smile at that.  
“Already forgotten? I´m a bunny. Lewd comments is something we grow up with.”  
“That wasn´t everything...”  
“There´s more?”  
“Yes… Me and my babbling maw…  
Sometimes I just made comments in hopes to stop stupid talks, but it seemed like every time I tried that, someone else is ‘converted’ into a ‘believer of the ship’ as that insane shippanther like to call it.”  
“Hm…”

“Once I asked in my frustration, what else they want from ‘our ship’… I still wished I hadn´t…”  
“And what were their answers?”  
“You mean ‘HIS’?”  
“I fear the worst.”  
“Exactly. Not only that I call you ‘cute’ or hug you in a friendly way like in the gondola, oh no! There should be ‘intimate’ hugs, kisses… we, tangled together in pure passion… kids…”  
Samantha had to put a paw on her muzzle to keep herself from laughing.

“Something tells me there´s still more?”  
“Sadly you are correct…  
Even Zieg made something unbelievable: He said that he knew some bunny who would want to meet me because she heard of my ‘elation’ for ‘Bun-Bums’!”  
“One moment, please… You mean you are shipped with me, a buck AND another doe?!”  
“Yes.”  
“I bet there are some REALLY interesting comments because of that.”  
“You bet. One of the crazier ones, you can guess from who, was a plan for the week:  
You get me on Mondays and Thursdays, the buck on Tuesdays and Fridays, the other doe on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Sundays are ‘sharingdays’ as the stereotype of bunnies say they like to share everything.”

With a grin she leaned forward.  
“Oh. In some cases that is absolutely correct…”  
Spectra had to gulp at the thought how he should take THAT comment.  
“How… However… Zieg mentioned the name of the doe is Ebony and with a name I don´t think I have to explain what that panther did.”  
“And how did he call it?”  
“Either the BGC Specony for only her and me or the BGC SpecNightony for us three together.”

She couldn´t hold it in and laughed again.  
“Oh… It seems you are really busy! How many bunnies do they intend to add to that mix?”  
Spectra put a paw over his muzzle.  
“Oh please! If it would go according to them, I would be shipped with much more to build a kind of harem… And, as my first, you would be my favourite ‘Bun-Bum’.”  
As humiliating as it was, he had to smile at seeing her laugh and having a good time.

He allowed himself to smile and let his hopes get up.  
“So… can you forgive me for my babbling maw?”  
With a broad grin she leaned her head back, stroked her ears with her paws down and let the extremely soft tips fall over her shoulders onto her chest.  
“Shall I forgive you?”  
Spectra had to gulp at that look.

“I´ll do it… Under one condition.”  
He let out his breath and took his glass.  
Only a small step away from his salvation…  
“Everything.”  
“I´ll ask you one… no two questions. And you have to answer me absolutely, 100% honest.”  
“I will.”  
“Good.”

Samantha took a deep breath which drew his eyes to the fluff, which peeked out of her clothes directly below her neck.  
“What do YOU think about…”  
Now Samantha leaned forward.  
“… the BGC SpecNight?”  
He was just drinking the last of his drink, when he froze, he didn´t spit it out, but a few drops ran out of his maw at the sides... Creating a funny pic as if he would drool at the idea.

With a broad smile and a sensual moan she asked the second question:  
“Do YOU want ME to be YOUR bunny?”

The world around him went just black.


End file.
